


Rewards and Punishment

by AmericanNidiot



Series: Mama Nidiot's Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentioned Zack Fair, Nameless Female Character - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Third Person, Reader is nameless, Reader likes punishing Reno, Reno (Compilation of FFVII) Being An Asshole, Reno Just Wanted a Reward, Reno does shit to get Reader mad, Reno is jealous, Short One Shot, Zack Just Wanted Tips, poor Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNidiot/pseuds/AmericanNidiot
Summary: Reno just wanted her to punish him because he finds it hot.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Mama Nidiot's Tumblr Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469960
Kudos: 37





	Rewards and Punishment

She shoved Reno against the hard metal wall, her lips pulled back into a snarl as the redhead grinned.

“And what the **_fuck_** were you thinking?!” she demanded, pressing the Turk against the wall with more force as her nails bit into the collar of his suit.

“What do ya mean, babe? We just had a friendly chat, yo.” He stated, looking completely unapologetic for what just happened.

“_Friendly chat_, my ass! You didn’t have to shove Zack into a small ass closet and then break the lock so he can’t get out!”

Reno’s aquamarine eyes glittered with mischief as his grin became sharp. “Ya mean ya’d be fine with the SOLDIER brat tryin’ to get in yer pants, yo?”

She merely scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “Really, Reno?” she huffed, pulling the gangly Turk down to her height with a non-to-gentle tug of his collar, and ignoring the startled noise the redhead made. “Zack the Puppy was asking for a woman’s opinion so he can make his girl happy, you dumbass…” she stated, brushing her lips across his in a whisper of a kiss before pulling back completely and letting him fall in an unceremonious heap on the floor. She then carded her fingers through his vibrant hair and yanked his head back. “Be a good boy and apologize to him, otherwise I won’t give you a treat.” and with that, she let him go and walked away, almost as if nothing happened.

Reno blinked owlishly, watching as her hips swayed and then disappear around a corner. “Ma’am, yes ma’am…” he muttered, getting up from the floor and straightening up his uniform. A groan slipped from his lips as he readjusted his slacks, feeling his half-formed erection pressing uncomfortably against his zipper.


End file.
